The Gift
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: A cute and very fluffy Tiva one-shot in which Ziva is pregnant. "When you moved, I felt squeezed with a wild infatuation and protectiveness. We are one. Nothing, not even death, can change that."


**A very fluffly one-shot - I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

* * *

"_When you moved, I felt squeezed with a wild infatuation and protectiveness. We are one. Nothing, not even death, can change that."_

When she sat on the couch her hands were gently resting on her belly until she started drawing lazy circles on it.  
She was almost 7 months into pregnancy by now, but if you saw her belly you would never notice it.  
He always used to joke that their little girl was hiding from them and the doctor told them that it wasn't anything unusual and that it could change at any time but when she was honest she quite began to love her little baby bump.  
Now that she was in the third trimester she noticed that she needed to rest more often, especially because her back hurt more than usual lately.  
Tony had left her apartment early today, saying he had to run some errands, which gave her some time to relax.  
It was early summer outside and it was one of the rare days where the sun would shine brightly in D.C. and Ziva thought about taking a small walk when Tony came back from his little shopping tour.  
But for now her thoughts were wandering again. The pregnancy changed their lives, not in a bad way, but there was so much to think about and she couldn't deny the insecurity that would catch up on her sometimes.  
Her doctor told her that the baby could already hear their voices which really astonished both of them. That was when she started talking to the little one frequently, especially when she was alone, like now.  
"Did you know that you have already twisted your daddy around your little finger? If you could only see his happy smile when it comes to you. Not many people manage this, you know? He already loves you so much and he hasn't even met you yet." She paused for a moment and continued speaking in a softer voice, the smile on her lips still visible. "We both love you darling and can't wait to meet you for the first time."  
It was true, even though the last months had been an incredible experience for both of them and brought them even closer to each other they both couldn't wait to hold their daughter in their arms for the first time.  
She still couldn't understand how easily she fell in love with this tiny human being that was growing inside of her.  
Sometimes she wondered if she would be a good mother, because she didn't quite know how to manage everything, since her own mum was taken away from her way too early, but Tony always managed to reassure her that she was going to be an amazing mum and that he would always support her. And that always calmed her down when her sorrows started to get out of hand.

Ziva was about to make herself a cup of tea when she heard the front door being unlocked telling her that Tony was finally back.  
She heard his steps in the living area and he soon joined her in the kitchen. He closed the gap between them and gently pulled her into an embrace to plant a soft kiss on her lips while murmuring "Hey my little ninja, how have my two ladies been doing without me?"  
As usual it caused her to smile when he routinely asked her that question and she only responded "Well, I would say we had a nice girl time together while you were gone." She smirked at him because even though their whole lives changed the teasing between them was still the same and it filled her heart with joy.  
"I'm glad to hear that." Tony replied and bent down to greet their daughter. He carefully lifted Ziva's white and airy blouse to plant a soft kiss on her belly as well while carefully cupping it with his hands. When he did so he felt a small kick against his hand which caused him to smile even brighter.  
"Seems like someone is happy that you're back." Ziva smiled down at him. She still couldn't believe how much love he already had for their daughter and how happy she made him.  
"I think she's just like her mummy. Already a little ninja." This comment caused her to giggle slightly, because he tended to say that a lot, but it made her smile every time anew, because he was so excited that his daughter was already such a little fighter.  
"I still think that she's going to be a movie addict just as you are. It seems to run within your family." She teased him. Tony got up again to face her before he answered. "I really hope so; otherwise I would have to force her to have movie nights with her dad."  
They both laughed at the thought, because movies were the one thing you couldn't get him away from.  
"Are you actually going to tell me what you were doing the past hours?" Ziva changed the topic, curious what he was buying.  
"Well, today is your lucky day, I think I will tell you." He said excited. "Just sit down on the couch I'll be with you in a second."  
Sometimes Tony was still a little child when it came to surprises. But it was one of those things she really loved about him that's why she sat down on the couch again and waited for him to return.

When he entered the living room again he held a small paper bag in his left hand.  
He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her with a small thud. His grin gave away that he was overly excited by now and that alone was a gift for her, seeing him smiling like that.  
Tony retrieved a small box from the bag and began to speak again.  
"A few weeks ago I had this idea stuck in my head, and it took me quite a while to get the item I was looking for, and I really hope you like it, because well, I know how much it means to you."  
He opened the box and what she was seeing now brought tears into her eyes, because he knew her so well and it was so beautiful.  
A small golden necklace with a Star of David was laying in the box, it was so delicate and had just the right size for a baby.  
Her brown eyes were sparkling and she smiled at him brightly and he could see how amazed she was.  
"Tony…this is…absolutely beautiful. I love it." She hugged him tightly and kissed his check.  
"Thank you. It really means a lot to me and I'm sure she's going to love it just as much as I do."  
Tony knew her really well and he was glad that she liked the necklace.  
This is why she loved him so much. They understood each other without saying a word and she knew he was going to be the best father she could ever wish for.  
"I'm glad you like it." He murmured into her ear and before pulling back from her embrace he kissed her once more.  
When he looked at her he knew that he was the happiest man on earth, because he got to share his life with the woman he loved the most and they were expecting a baby and nothing else could make him happier than this.  
Their lives had finally turned to good account and every day they woke up next to each other he was grateful for this.  
They were grateful.  
And they still had their whole future ahead.


End file.
